Thank you, Harry
by TheRealTivo
Summary: Hermione sits alone in a pub only to realize that there is someone there for her. A H/Hr Oneshot!


Hey everyone here is another H/Hr Oneshot.

Summery: Hermione sits alone in a pub only to realize that there is someone who is there for her.

Rated M for languages and sexuality. you have been warned

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! However if I did Harry and Hermione would so end up together.

* * *

Thank you, Harry

Hermione was sitting in a muggle pub known as _Joey's Saloon_ it was her favorite place to be in especially when she is feeling down. She had already finished one bottle of beer and was on to the next one. Hermione had been drinking away her sorrows and in the process trying to erase the image of Ron with Lavender sleeping together from her mind. Hermione was completely disgusted, _that piece of shit! How could he do this to me! _She thought to herself it was so heart-wrenching for her to find the man she is engaged to sleeping with another women. All of a sudden she sees a shadow figure next to her she turns to see who it is and realizes it's Harry. She looks at Harry and then turns around and drinks her bottle of beer.

"You shouldn't do this 'Mione this isn't the solution.", Harry tells her with a concerned look.

"This damn well is the solution that fucking piece of shit is the reason I am doing this right now, and I don't need you to tell me otherwise!" Hermione said with anger in her eyes.

"Look I get that that Ron hurt you but-", Harry was then cut off by Hermione.

"Hurt me, HURT ME, your fucking right he hurt me that asshole of a friend of yours ripped my heart into pieces!!" yelled Hermione as she took the empty bottle and threw it to the wall.

"Hermione calm down please I get that you're angry and hurt but this isn't the way to handle this I should know!" Harry said with a stern look as he pulled Hermione into his arms and looked at her.

Hermione pushed away from Harry, took the beer bottle and left the pub. Harry realized that he needed to be there for her so he went after her. Hermione was so angry that it drove her mad and all she could think about was seeing and image of Ron and Lavender on top of each other. Hermione wanted to scream so loud she wanted to make Ron pay for what he did to her, but she couldn't face him she couldn't go to her home because he was there. So, she kept walking and walking and all of a sudden she sees a light and noise coming from the light she sees it coming closer to her and then she feels a tug and is pulled to the ground.

Hermione wakes up to find herself in Harry's arms she then realizes that Harry saved her from what could have been her imminent death.

"Hermione are you okay?" Harry asks as he is still holding her closely

"Oh…yea I'm fine you can let go of me now." Hermione tells Harry as she tries to push him away.

"No I am not letting you go again you are coming with me where you can be safe." Harry takes her by the hand and then apperates them back to his flat. Hermione once again pushes herself away from Harry and looks at him with disgust.

"Why the hell did you bring me here Harry?" Hermione asks

"Because Hermione you almost died just now and I can't lose you." Harry tells Hermione but Hermione just looks at him.

"Well you should have let me die it better than this pain that I feeling." Says Hermione as she puts her hand on her chest.

"I know how you feel Hermione the same thing happened to me with Ginny remember? I know the hurt and anger you are feeling, and I know that all you want to do right now is scream and make the pain go away." said Harry as he comes closer to Hermione.

"Then let me be Harry just let me be." Hermione said but then Harry puts his hand on her shoulder and looks at her.

"I can't do that Hermione" Hermione looks at him and then says, "Why the hell not?"

"Because I love you" and as soon as Harry says it he pulls in Hermione and kisses her. Hermione is so transfixed at the moment he kisses her and she doesn't fight back instead she complies and kisses him back only harder.

Harry pulls Hermione closer to him as his tongue asks for permission to go in and Hermione allows, they begin to battle tongues as they are kissing. Harry pins Hermione against the wall and begins to kiss her neck and Hermione lets out a soft moan. She starts to unbutton his shirt as he kisses his way down to her chest. Hermione rips off his shirt and Harry rips off her blouse and begins to kiss her breast. He unclasps her bra and throws it on the floor and starts to suck on her nipples. Hermione begins to feel the arousal pulls Harry's head to hers and kisses him passionately.

Hermione throws Harry on the bed and goes on top of him and starts to kiss his broad chest as she unbuckles his pants and takes them off. Harry then takes off her underwear and now Hermione is completely naked in front him, he looks at her for approval and she nods her head as she takes off his boxers they start kissing each other harder then before as Harry's package begins to erect he gropes into Hermione.

Harry starts to straddle Hermione and she lets out a moan and runs her hands through his hair. "Oh Harry harder harder….faster." Harry complies and starts to move in on her faster. "Yes now Harry fuck me now!" Hermione screams out and then kisses he as Harry and Hermione hit the climatic moment and then he kiss her on the lips once more. Hermione then falls asleep in Harry's arms.

Harry wakes up the next morning to find out Hermione isn't next to him instead he finds a note that reads:

_Thank you Harry for everything you have done for me._

Harry doesn't know what to think but is happy that he helped her and then he reads the last part of the letter which says:

_I love you too._

_

* * *

_

Well I hoped you enjoyed the story please R&R!!


End file.
